


Feelings

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's going to be a meteor storm and Steve’s mom let them stay up late, even though it’s a school night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

He never should have told him.

Steve looks baffled as he sits there, trying to make sense of what Bucky just said.

”Are you … are you saying you have … feelings … for me?” he finally asks.

Bucky nods and stares down at his feet, dangling from the porch.

They’ve been sitting out there for two hours, trying to catch a glimpse of the meteor storm that’s supposed to come. Steve’s mom let them stay up late, even though it’s a school night.

They sit in silence for a while.

“Bucky I ... I’m sorry” Steve finally says, his voice almost a whisper. Bucky can feel the tears swelling up in his eyes. He wants to say something, but his throat is dry.

“I love you, you know that. But I … you … you’re my best friend and I’m just not …” Steve’s voice trails off.

Bucky sniffles and looks up at the sky. The clouds are gathering and the wind is picking up. Looks like they won’t get to see any meteors after all.

“’S okay Steve,” he says, trying to make his voice sound confident, “it’s just feelings, they’ll go away eventually.”

“Yeah,” Steve mumbles, an uncertain look on his face, “yeah, I suppose they will.”

Bucky gives Steve a reassuring smile, doing his best to hold back the tears.

He never should have told him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 16.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Bucky & Steve and the word was "feelings".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
